1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of combined spraying sweeping apparatus in general and in particular to a dual spray arrangement associated with a drying squeegee.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,271,682; 6,419,415; 4,930,706; 4,095,746, and 4,022,382, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse cleaning apparatus that employ high pressure sprays both by themselves and in concert with other cleaning implements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical dual spray arrangement for cleaning a floor surface in combination with a squeegee style wiper blade for wiping the surface dry.
Currently in the restaurant business alone two or three employees are tasked with cleaning up the kitchen floors at the close of business wherein, the first employee sweeps the floor and applies a de-greaser, the second employee washes the floor down with a hose and the third employee follows up with a mop or squeegee to dry the floor surface and this is only one example of environments wherein, more than one employee is required to clean a floor surface.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need in many industries for a new and improved combined dual spray and squeegee apparatus that can be utilized by a single employee to sweep, de-grease, wipe, and dry a floor surface with a single implement resulting in savings in both manpower and in operating costs; and, the provision of such an apparatus is the stated objective of the present invention.